Easy Tiger
by Stampette
Summary: Scott can't get the vision of Stonebridge forcing his gun into Crawford's mouth out of his head. He hasn't seen the Brit this dominant before and it applies to his baser instincts.


**okay so i've never done smut before and my other stories will have some in so this is a little experimental oneshot that has been running through my head for a while- and i am so excited for the new series! i am not male and have had no experience of malexmale relations due to this! however some of the things i have put it have been influenced by scenes in other stories and my own imagination! it may be unbelievable and ooc to some of you but give it ago please as it's my first lemon! all mistakes are my own and i do not own the show or characters :( if i did the sexual tension woul****d be acted upon! enjoy x**

* * *

When Michael shoved that gun into Crawford's mouth Scott saw a whole different side to the polite, yet strangely dirty mouthed, Brit who he trusted to have his back. Of course after what Damien had dubbed the 'Kate fiasco' the blonde had been a little off- sure he had a wife but he stayed with the other blonde for a reason and her death had sure as hell set the guy off on some kind of angry tangent. The taller man had been training hard, pushing his body to the extremes, stoic and more silent than usual. The funeral, with an empty casket hadn't been planned, the bastard's death had been underplayed- both agents were disappointed with how it had turned out. Eleanor should not have taken the shot. He had seen the blind fury in Michaels eyes as they approached the man, wearing a Hawaiian style shirt of all things in an almost mockery of his actions. After being blown up and watching Kate live her last moments both had been more than ready to riddle the body with a variety of bullet holes, leaving the man in pain before the final shot- Stonebridge's of course. Scott couldn't say he was a man to enjoy others suffering but in all honesty the man deserved it, and to see Michael so riled up was both intriguing and worrying. The other man's arms would tense, his icy eyes blowing with unbridled fury and it was downright filthy to see the butt of his gun forced into the arms dealers' mouth as he was thrown against a crate. Scott would happily admit the other was stronger than him but trying to get him so move was not what he signed up for- the man was an immovable boulder at the best of times and his stubbornness matched.

"Easy tiger" he drawled, not able to help but notice how the 'prudish' Brit had literally slammed the prisoner up against a wall and the intensity of his gaze. How could he not notice that the man had literally shoved a cylindrical object into the man's mouth- obviously not intending to create such a sexual effect but Scott practically lived off of sex- one night stands, casual flings, you name it. But fuck if the image of Michael being so dominant wasn't a little hot- he was unrestrained for the first time and fuck if Scott didn't enjoy it.

The American didn't bring it up until later that night- they were not being forced to crash together but he had quickly found himself at Michaels door- rapping on it loudly, a bottle of whiskey in hand, the thought of travelling downstairs to the bar was not a pleasant one and in all honesty the American felt his friend might need a friendly face- no matter how much his own pissed the Brit off.

"Open the fucking door Stonebridge." He yelled as his knocks went ignored.

"What do you want?" Was the angry reply. Scott smirked- angry he could deal with but he was trying to ignore the painful tone.

"To make sure you're not offing yourself asshole- let me in." Michael let out a low chuckle.

"No women to fulfil your needs?"

"No one quite like you baby, now let me in the door." It swung open to reveal a shirtless Michael- looking worse for wear with bloodshot eyes but a stony face. Already thinking about the Brit Damien couldn't help but watch his toned stomach as the taller man leant against the doorframe in a falsely smooth move, his arms crossed and arms bulging.

"Fuck off" Stonebridge stated angrily but let the American in, who purposefully brushed up closer than necessary. The room was in disarray- with things thrown and smashed.

"Someone had a tantrum, nice job. Sit- I brought drink- just what you need." Scott flung himself on the double bed and patted it, noticing that the Colonel had obviously made sure Michael was comfortable. Slamming the door the other sat against the headboard, opened the bottle and took a large swig.

"I didn't have a fucking tantrum Scott" Scott made a disbelieving sound as he stole the bottle back

"Military Michael, you don't make mess- you Brit's are as bad as overbearing housewives." The other shot him a look of annoyance but Scott had been on the receiving end of those looks so often that it was ignored in favour for another swig.

"Look Scott, what do you want?" That was Michael- straight to the point.

"Look Stonebridge I know you're quite happy to be on your lonesome etcetera etcetera, but today intrigued me that's all." Raised eyebrows again, the man did the whole furrowing brow thing well too. "You", he poked the shirtless man, "got angry. And I mean hulk angry. Throwing a man against a crate- okay playing dirty but that was needed. No it was this." He reached over the Brit to the gun on the table, hovering over the taller man enough to make him suitably uncomfortable before rolling back.

"A gun, well done Scott- we all carry them."

"Yes, but I don't go round shoving them into people mouths- oh I don't doubt you wanted to pull the trigger on that prick but you didn't do it for that did you? I am intrigued about why you felt the need to do that? Wanting to gain some authority back?"

"Why'd you notice it? Or did it make you think about the whore you want to do now?" The man was clearly angry and Scott smirked.

"Whore? That's funny because I'm with you aren't I." He allowed a lazy grin to appear across his face. "It was the dominating wasn't it Mr touchy. I noticed because it was pretty hot if I may so." Stonebridge let out a light chuckle to juxtapose the glare he was sporting.

"No, you just have weird kinks - and if it's either of us you're the whore." Scott shrugged.

"Yes. And yes. You have a problem with me whoring myself out?"

"Yes actually, you should start charging- at least then you'd get something decent out of it."

"What are you now- a pimp?" Michael actually laughed at that one, a sound Scott hadn't heard in a while.

"I'd be terrible." Scott patted his friend stomach, lying next to his friend who was sitting up and couldn't reach his shoulder. They were comfortable enough with each other that the Brit didn't comment.

"Nah not too bad; a good head for business I'd say." Having drunken a good portion of the bottle Stonebridge had relaxed slightly and chuckled at the pun.

"That you wouldn't know about. Now tell me about these weird kinks of yours- see what I can make do of my whore." Scott looked into the others eyes, noting he was serious. This wasn't something he was usually comfortable discussing, at least not with a straight man though he'd be fucked if Stonebridge's words didn't sound possessive and if he wasn't a little happy at those word choices.

"An eye for an eye, truth for a truth. I tell you and you tell me. If you don't have much then I want information on why you flipped today." Michael pondered and stuck out an arm which the other grasped.

"You've got yourself a deal- you first." Scott shuffled up so he was sitting against the headboard also, and so he couldn't see his friend's reactions. "Look at me." Fuck- there was that commanding tone his friend had been lacking lately. He did so and saw the seriousness, gulping a little, and turned back. Michael reached out to his jaw and pulled it to face him again- though his next words contradicted his forceful actions. "Hey, look you don't have to tell me anything okay, just what you're comfortable with. I'm not going to hold it against you." Damien nodded and took a breath but couldn't speak. "Okay, I'll go first," Michael steeled himself. "I don't know why I flipped, I saw someone I could legally brutalize a little to get out my anger and it was an appealing thought, I've not really had it before and it was a confusing rush, a thrill." He looked confused and Scott patted his shoulder.

"I've done it, you've now done it, most units have, don't be too hard on yourself. My turn, despite what you've seen I prefer not to be the one in charge." He let out a self-deprecating chuckle. "Anywhere else, fuck I can't believe I'm saying this, anywhere else I like it but sex is different. So yes I noticed but not because of a whore I could be screwing right now. "He chanced a look at his friend who was running a hand through his hair.

"I have a question for you after instead of a kink- but you can choose." Scott nodded, this was almost an order, but Stonebridge had hesitantly brought in another option. "I enjoyed shoving the gun in his mouth. More than just revenge, I guess I enjoyed the control." Scott let a whoop at the confirmation of his suspicions. "But I've never tried it sexually, wanted to but no matter how strong Kerry and... Kate" Scott placed a hand on his knee in reassurance, he hadn't uttered that name since her death, "are, were. I couldn't bring myself to in case I hurt them or was forcing myself on them. The question was how you felt when you saw me with the gun."

"Fuck, well I told you it was hot, and I admit to taking control with girls- a guy though, don't look at me like that, are you military? Yeah it's easier to be in control or lose it as one of you has to act like a whore." Michael flinched.

"Don't call yourself that, joking is okay but you're not. Its consensual, no price tag."

"At ease soldier, I accepted it a long time ago, I enjoy sex. And fuck if I didn't want to be on the receiving end today. You've not been that dominating in my presence ever, to see you out of control internally but so forcefully present. Shit it was hot. Literally if you'd asked me to do anything then I would have done it." Michael raised eyebrows. "I'm an honest man Michael, generally, and that's it." He laughed. "So here we are- a man who enjoyed being taken and a man who wants to take but hasn't. Let me talk quick, I want you to do some opening up so I'm gonna run through kinks fast and you're not going to like the topic."

"You want to know why I was cheating on Kerry."

"If you don't mind, can I go?" Michael raised an eyebrow and Scott felt as though the atmosphere had changed, but he wasn't one of the dumb whores he slept with or someone who read trashy romances (except if he had to) so he felt a little stupid. "Please Michael." The other nodded. "Thank you, right sub, umm... It's been a while since I've been to a serious club or done anything serious, trust and all that shit is important I'm telling you now. Let me think, what have I tried first- gagging, a little pain- nothing like whipping or that stuff- I'm not that into the heavy stuff but I don't mind being bruised or slapped around a bit, bondage- mainly being tied to a bed or something similar, at least pinned down a little. I'm not going to lie I am a little bit whorish when it comes to sucking cock- I like it more than I should and the whole gagging thing fits in there, can you talk now while I think more." Instead of just looking at his friend Michael looked him up and down.

"Humiliation."

"What?"

"You called yourself a whore and liked it if I am not mistaken, if I called you it you'd like it more. Correct?" Scott nodded cautiously, unsure of where his friend was going especially as he had basically just stated he was attracted to his dominating side. "Humiliation, not publically though. Right then," Stonebridge moved in one movement, so he was sitting on top of Scott's outstretched thighs a little- kneeling over them, their bodies a fair few inches apart.

"What are you doing?" Scott stated, aware that his friend may not know what he was doing, but that whatever this was it was fucking hot, and Michael was half naked.

"Experimenting." The accent washed over Scott who may have murmured some consent but wasn't sure. "We have trust right." Michaels face was close to his, he could feel breath ghosting over his face as he looked into the taller man's eyes. "Good, now for my question. I slept with Kate because I thought she could handle what I wanted." He paused. "What I want. She however was a captain and liked being in charge. Our sex was good, we both gave it a go but neither would fully submit thus not what I was searching for but good enough to take care of things. Kerry, Kerry is sweet, not innocent but without any such kinks. Different positions and naughty lingerie was as hot as it got. Yet again not bad. Is that what you wanted to know? Or did you want more? You'll have to ask and give a little information." Due to his height Stonebridge was now hunched a little as he slid his nose down Scott's face and to his earlobe, which his nibbled a little before tucking his head into the others neck- his breath tickling the American who right now couldn't believe his situation. He must have taken too long as Michael nipped his neck a little and to his embarrassment Damien arched his neck to give the blonde greater access. Michael chuckled which made Scott remember something else as Stonebridge stated, "Easy there boy, I take it you liked that then."

"Marked, I like being marked, owned." Michael began to nibble again, focusing on one spot. "I was collared when I was younger, wore it at home at times, in bed. I like to know if I'm someone's, and I like other people to see it. For the bruise to last or the pain to be present if I accidently touch is as a reminder. More please" he could feel Michael's cocked eyebrow.

"Of what?" He felt another nip at his skin.

"Both, but I want to know more first, please."

"Greedy whore." The terms were punctuated with bites and Michael shuffled close so their chests were flush- even if he angled his hips away. "You beg nicely, I think I like it maybe too much." The thought was spoken and made Scott flush a little, which made his comrade smirk more. "Do you like me discussing my sex life with others while I'm pressing my body against yours? Doesn't it annoy you to know I've slept with them and here I am reliving it for you?" He bit down harder this time and Damien arched his back more, their chests pressed together as Michael soothed the bite with his tongue.

"Yes, but I'm curious and you're here now. Besides I can give you what you want- please tell me." Stonebridge smirked and pulled away from Scott neck, looking into his eyes.

"As you asked so nicely you little whore and I'll hold you to that. I'm still with Kerry because I've known her for years, I don't whore around because I had another willing body, and someone how knew me but my vows I take mostly seriously. We married young, I'm sure she's sleeping with someone else. And yes it angers me." His eyes were livid but as Scott looked on in worry they softened. "But so was I and I intend to continue. Vanilla only gets you so far after all and a man has needs." He stroked the marks he had just littered across his friend's neck and grinned lazily as Damien let out a ragged gasp as he pressed down harder on the red marks. "I thought you didn't like pain, but here you are- begging and arching. Bruised and slapped around indeed. I remember. You know I rather like you underneath me like this. But what is it you said earlier- you would have done anything?" For someone who regularly boasted sexual prowess Damien was not doing any talking now- something Michael noticed. "You seem to like me talking like this. Does it turn you on to know that I am willing to treat you, talk to you like a whore? Look how easily you gave into me- no shame what so ever. Just sitting here, taking it. Do you need me to order you about to get you to move?" Scott shook his head and brought his hand up to Michaels toned back, skimming across scars and down to the Brits arse, where he ran his fingers over the taut globes. Stonebridge made a tutting sound and grabbed both hands, slamming them against a wall and holding on with only one of his own. "Nu-uh, be patient." He quickly divested the American of his shirt and pulled at the others nipples as he ran his lips over the bruised neck. "If you remember anything else tell me." He ordered, to ragged gasps. Scott being so pliant was a change but Stonebridge wouldn't have had it any other way. He slowly moved a hand to the apex of the Americans thighs and gripped his length, moving his hand up and down in slow, torturous motion. "So it does turn you on, you really are a filthy whore- tell me is this how you felt this afternoon when you saw me shove my gun into another's mouth?" Scott nodded, obviously choosing to be silent. "Talk."

"Yes, fuck yes Michael. I want to be him, fuck I told you, and I wanted you to throw me against that crate, to take me. Fucking hell for someone new to this dominant thing you are fucking good at it." Michael smiled before rolling off and throwing the other against a wall, Scott's back hitting it hard, and stalking over to him, placing a hand over his windpipe and looking at him questioningly. "Fuck yes choking me a little is fine, I'll tap you twice if it's too much but I want you to ease off, three times if I rely need you to stop. You're getting off on it aren't you, you sick cocksucker." Michael pressed into him, letting him know exactly how hard this was making him.

"Oh now I'm the cocksucker? I have yet to see you show that particular talent but it's sure not one of mine as of yet. And yes I am." He rolled his hips and Scott let out a groan, his head hitting the wall and Michael moved against him more determinedly, slowly using his arm to restrict the others breath till he received two taps to the arm and Damien gasped words at him.

"Fuck Michael, I'm too close to muck around."

"No you are not and you will not cum until I tell you to." Spinning them around Scott was shoved to the floor and knew instantly what Michael wanted. He nosed the others trousers, pulled tight against the tall man's impressive erection and quickly pulled them down- noticing his friend went commando but not commenting. He licked the weeping slit, tasting the saltiness he associated with males, and licked down with fleeting touches. As he nuzzled the others hips hands came down and pulled his head away. "Don't fuck me around Scott, and don't play the fucking innocent." Scott grinned and took half of the others cock noting it would be a struggle to take all of it- but he'd practiced enough on others. He pumped his and round the lower half as Michael thrust into his mouth a little, clearly worried about his friend. Scott just hummed, causing the regular thrusts to fall out of sync, and more of the length to force itself into his mouth. He took more and more, not able to reach the bottom until Michael was thrusting with frenzied motions. "You fucking whore, you love my prick in your mouth don't you, such a pleasing cocksucker. You'd be all to happy if I gagged you now, your close enough. Too much of a challenge for you?" He thrust even harder and Scott's eyes watered a little at the brutal treatment of his mouth but couldn't help the moan that tried to escape him. It was so fucking hot to see Michael so passionate, unbridled and free to do as he wished. Soon Michael came, with Scott trying to swallow as much as possible. A bit ended up over his moth and as Stonebridge withdrew he was hauled to his feet. The Brits hands ran over his face and collected what he had missed, pushing his fingers into Scott's mouth where they were sucked upon, Damien swirling his tongue round them. "Such a greedy little whore, you don't even need to beg out loud." Scott felt himself being pushed onto the bed and his limbs were quickly pinned by his friend who hovered over him. "So many kinks to explore, so little time. Another day I'll tie you up. Promise." He gave another smirk. "So pliant," he grinned. "It's a nice change. Now what to do with you?" Scott was too far gone to talk to him clearly, all he could think of was Michael, all he could taste was Michael- he was floating in a haze of his partner who was smirking down at him, and slowly pushed a hand against his sore neck. Scott blinked. "I asked you what I should do Scott." More pressure was applied and Michael leaned lower. "Or have you had enough?" Scott shook his head.

"No, fuck Michael please. Don't be an arse about this- just let me get off goddammit." Michael didn't move.

"That wasn't very pleasant. But no matter." He dragged a hand to the other man's waistband and slipped it inside. Scott tried to arch but his movements were restricted.

"Christ Michael." For someone with no experience with another man Stonebridge was talented or a fast learner.

"Good?" The comment was rhetorical and Scott screwed his eyes shut, thrusting into the wide hand gripping him. "Open." He did as commanded and at the sight of Michaels concentration came instantly, releasing a low moan. Michael rolled off him and efficiently chucked a pair of sweats over as scoot peeled off his now wet trousers and replaced them. He lay spread on the bed, arms wide, with a dopy grin on his face.

"Fuck Michael that was good. You're not freaking out on me are you?" The Brit shook his head as he lay next to the shorter man, their legs brushing.

"Nope. That was certainly enjoyable. May have to be tested for STI's though." Scott laughed.

"Nah, I'm clean." The air of dominance that Michael held was incredibly toned down now and both were in a relaxed state. "Yeah, I get myself checked often." Scott rolled so he was half on Scott, who only moved slightly to adjust. "Can I be selfish and ask that this isn't a one-time thing. I'm not thinking strings or being exclusive but..."

"I'm being selfish in wanting to keep you. You don't act like that with others; I want to be the only one to see you like this." Stonebridge stroked the bruised flesh of his friend. "I want to be the one who caused this. Got it?" It was a little extreme request but Scott nodded anyway.

"Well fuck Michael, I'm exhausted what do you say? Knackered? And your bed is so comfy." Stonebridge chuckled as they slid under the covers.

"I'm glad I can wear you out, wait till we get to the actual sex part." Scott groaned.

"Fuck Stonebridge. You're all innocent and 'yes mam' and then you say something like that."

"You just have a good imagination." He turned off the lights. "Sleep well Damien." That was Michael, no long flowery sentences, to the point, efficient. Scott grunted in reply as he relaxed into the others arms.

"I expect morning after sex, no awkwardness Stonebridge." He heard a chuckled after his sleepy words, barley there as he fell asleep almost instantly.

"Only if you're good." Michael said, closing his eyes and trying not to dwell on the consequences of his actions.

* * *

They got through the next morning well, if both were not more relaxed than anyone had ever seen them. Scott wore a neckerchief, to which no one could understand the covert grins both shared. When Scott began to argue with Eleanor, Stonebridge appeared like a ghost, pressed his fingers to the back and sides of the others neck, who physically relaxed and walked off without so much as a word. Eleanor pretended she hadn't seen the very brief lean in of two, how Stonebridge made sure to touch Scott, particularly his neck which, from the glimpses, was heavily bruised, and Scott deferred more to his partner. It was different to how he acted with Kate. Kate had been stoic like her chosen companion. Scott was filthy, rude mouthed and a challenge. A surprise then that he deferred to the Brit so suddenly until she caught whispered conversation.

"Stop wearing the neckerchief." Stonebridge whispered threateningly from behind a stack of crates.

"You want to advertise?" That was Scott and he didn't sound pleased.

"No, I want to cause jealousy, no one will know who. I like seeing you twitch with slight pain as you twist your head, my marks, far better than any collar- more fun to give." Suddenly she heady a harsh pant. "Look how responsive you are to me just stroking your neck. I want to see you lose control in front of others, you can't help it." Eleanor left, but the two men arrived shortly after. Scott got a lot of looks due to his bruised neck- which was made a fuss of until he smirked in a way that everyone assumed meant he had screwed someone all night. Eleanor smiled. She was one of the only ones who knew it was the other way round. As she passed Scott she leaned down.

"Didn't take you for a sub Scott." His eyes widened before narrowing.

"I told you I wanted to see you in a strap on. Don't be too upset." She looked shocked as he walked off, and as damage control, Stonebridge walked over to his friend, partner, lover, whatever they classed themselves as and breached personal boundaries as he stood too close to Scott, occasionally brushing him, or leaning over. Without warning he turned to his superior.

"I want to kill Conrad."

"No" he approached eyes blazing. "He made comments about something that belongs to me- he needs to wash out his filthy mouth." He looked about to raise a hand- something that with his current fragile state she didn't doubt he'd do.

"Go back to the hotel. Scott make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." As they left, and the team watched, Stonebridge let out a smile and Scott mirrored it- saluting.

"Enjoy your day ma'am. I sure as hell will be." And wondered out before she could call them back. In retrospect the Brit would have taken his anger out on a wall or a punching bag. She sat down. Let them have their fun; they'd be back to work tomorrow.

* * *

**So how bad was it? feel free to give reviews even if it is hate -but that makes me sad :( x**


End file.
